Transformation
by J.W. Writings
Summary: Dale dreads and cherishes a certain power. His friends are there to comfort and help him through the transformation, but for how long can they keep up.


**Transformed.**

It's not fan fic but i guess its alright. This one of my early works so i hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sweat pored down his face. His breath staggering as he braced himself against the roof truck camper. The bouncing and rattling of the camper didn't help with his concentration, and he was unable to take full meaningful breaths.<p>

It was that time again—a time Dale both loved and hated. The first night of the three nights of the full moon was always the hardest, and by far, the most painful. But he knew with this gift would come the pain of the transformation.

It had been a few months now since he had chosen to turn. He knew with time he could control the shift during the full moon, making it an ability to access at will, any time, anywhere. But for now, he'd have to work his schedule around those three days.

Of course he couldn't do this alone—she was always there with him. Sue, a good friend who had long believed and loved the werewolf myth. She understood his reason to change as well, but couldn't find it in herself to go through what he was going through—at least, not yet.

"Where are we?" Dale asked, barely audible in the back of the loud truck.

"Way passed the freeway. Still a few cars on the road, but we're getting to the middle of nowhere," Sue said.

They would need to be in the middle of nowhere. So far that nobody would find him. He had made a huge mistake going. He thought he could get away in time, but his family pressured him to come. He knew the full moon was that weekend, but he couldn't make an excuse good enough to get out of it. Circumstances changed and he called his best friend Sue to help, with the help of her friend, Liz. They picked him up just in the nick of time too. His family could tell something was wrong with him, ill and mentally unstable, they almost shoo'd him away. He always became incredibly irritable the day of the full moon. Unable to cope with any small thing, and any amount of stress felt like the whole world was crashing down. It was a miracle he got out without a fuss. Putting his life on hold because of the full moon was a challenge, and a great sacrifice, but he would eventually control it.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, feeling silly since she knew it was pointless to ask when it was so obvious.

"Like my guts are turning inside out and my head is going to explode," he grunted, and in all reality, it was true.

"Do you want your water?" she asked.

"Yes."

She grabbed the thick canteen of water and handed it to Dale. He grasped it tightly, almost bending the metal. It needed to be a thick metal container or he could crush it from the intense pain, rendering it useless. They learned this the hard way the first time. Water was essential, however random it seemed. He needed something to compensate for the amount of sweat and calories he was burning off every given minute, or he would pass out. Food was also an option, but he would usually end up throwing it up.

Unlike what he desired, the transformations were drawn out, and extremely painful. It was never just a simple shift and 'instant werewolf' like you see in the movies. At one point in his life it will be, but newly turned werewolves don't have that luxury; hence why its also called a "curse."

"You might want to take your clothes off before they get too sweaty or ripped. We didn't bring extra clothes. You'll need to wear those again when you change back," Sue said, calmly. Ordering him to do something wasn't a good idea at this stage of the transformation. She learned that as well the first time around.

He grunted, knowing how annoying it was to take clothing off of a painful and sensitive body.

"Are you sure, if it will make you uncomfortable?"

She shrugged, "Nothing I haven't already seen on a man before."

He nodded in agreement. Clothes made it more uncomfortable and hot, so he gladly began to strip down.

"I'll leave my boxers on," he smiled, struggling to take off his pants.

"Much appreciated," she winked.

After Dale discarded his clothes to the corner of the truck bed, Sue finally saw the extent of the transformation. His body marbling red and sweaty, thick spiky guard hairs already poking out from pores along his spine, and his claws were already forming on his fingers.

She sat anxiously, but with a look of pure concern over her face. As much as it saddened her to see her friend in such excruciating pain, she was amazed each time to watch. To witness the miracle of a human being becoming a werewolf. They both found it to be quite beautiful, all things considered.

For a while Dale sat motionless, but out of nowhere a giant snap cracked from his body. He jerked his head back almost impossibly far, gasping as muscles across his chest and neck flexed and stretched, growing a good few inches in size. He screamed and panted as his abdomen muscles popped and grew a more muscular form. If it weren't for the hair growing across it later on, he'd look like a body builder as a final result.

Sue covered her mouth as a result of this sudden pain strike. It was sometimes very frightening; like watching your friend being tortured for no good reason. However, the reason for it all was the only thing keeping her from running away.

Each time, Sue had been there for him. She was the only person he trusted to watch. Liz on the other hand, didn't mind driving in the cab. She didn't have the stomach to watch him suffer. The radio was usually cranked up high to avoid hearing Dale's screams of pain, but the sound of the radio was like a boom box to his ear.

Dale finally rolled from his back being against the truck to being on his hands and knees, still groaning and screaming from the pressure of his muscles growing all over. He arched and flexed his spine outward, pulsing; each time it cracked it grew a few inches in length.

His pitch black hair fluffed outward at the back of his neck, crawling up and out over his back, covering the swollen muscles that had just formed. For a moment it seemed the pain had lessened as he lay face down.

"It's... almost... time," Dale barely made out.

Sue knocked on the glass of the cab. Liz slide the window open.

"What's up?" Liz asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Are we alone out here yet?" Sue asked.

Liz and Sue looked around and didn't see a car light or lamp in sight. "Yes, we're alone. Should I park?"

"Yes, turn off all the lights too."

Without hesitation, they were stopped and surrounded in darkness, all except the shining full moon in the sky. Sue opened the back of the truck bed to get out. Suddenly a clawed hand slammed against her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Dale begged, his eyes now glowing yellow and longing.

"D... don't you want some privacy this time?" Sue asked, carefully placing her hand on his.

"No... please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone..."

"Ok, I'll stay," Sue smiled, sliding back in and closing the tail gate.

Liz however exited the truck and began walking down the road, her cell phone light as her only guide. She couldn't handle the sounds of it all. It was too weird for her. She was the least supportive of Dale becoming a werewolf. She hadn't known his desire until just before. She was primarily there as a favor to Sue.

Dale calmed down and laid his body down against the cold truck bed. Sue sat across from him, crossing her legs in front of her. They sat for a moment in silence, the only sounds were his panting.

"Do you regret it?" Sue asked, breaking the silence, a very serious look on her face.

Dale gasped and grunted as his fangs pushed through. He smiled a bit to show them off, "Never."

"Really? I just hate seeing you like this," she said.

"But you love seeing me as a werewolf."

"Well, yeah, that's different. But, this part I hate."

"I'll get used to this and change at will soon. I can feel it. Each time I'm coping better." It was true, the first time he screamed nonstop for an entire hour.

"Of course, I'll be glad when all of this is over too," she smiled.

"I'll have to conquer all the things," he joked. Both of them laughed for a short while. Sue held her hand out to grasp his almost paw shaped hand, but before their fingers could touch, Dale clenched his fist jerked it away as another wave of pain washed over him.

Sue jumped back, sliding as far back against the corner of the tailgate as she could.

Dale sat up on his knees, holding his chest and rocking back and forth. The light from the moon shown from behind him, creating a nice silhouette. She saw as the shape moved and changed. His muzzle and tail finally popping out. By now fur had covered his entire body.

Dale's body grew and grew, almost filling the entire space of the camper. Sue slowly breathed in and out, intensely watching. At this point, she wasn't surprised to hear Dale laughing. The pain had turned into pleasure as he watched his paws form on his hands; his claws reaching their maximum length. His legs stretched and crunched as they formed their digitigrade shape. His ears rose up just as his muzzle finished forming its shaped. His thick black and brown fur shimmered in the moonlight.

He brought his face down between his arms, panting.

"Open... the... door..." he growled. He was tired of being cooped up in the truck bed. He could barely fit now with his final form.

Sue quickly opened the back and jumped out, just in time to see the giant wolf leap out from the truck, landing loudly on the dirt next to the road. He finally rose up to two feet, towering over the truck. And with that, his traditional victory howl was expected. He threw his head back and filled the sky with a mighty howl. It echoed throughout the empty valley they were in. Coyote's and birds chirping away after the sound faded into the desert.

Sue couldn't help but giggle, nervously chewing at her nails.

The giant wolf turned around to face Sue, a simple smile on its face. Sue knew what he was saying, it was the same 'thank you' look he had given each full moon.

"Go," she nodded, knowing how much he wanted to run and be free. She assumed he'd probably go find that coyote for a meal.

Gleefully, Dale dropped on all fours and took off into the night.

Sue watched as he disappeared into the darkness. She knew how awesome it would be to be a werewolf... but the question still remained; should she remain a human, or join him?


End file.
